


These Grey Hairs are Your Fault, Kid.

by Gabrielangel13



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't hyphenate Spider-Man because I'm really lazy, I'm a music nerd not a scientist but I'm trying my best, Italian May Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Lots of Google Translate because Author speaks 3 languages and Italian isn't one of them, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter's Totally Legit Internship™, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielangel13/pseuds/Gabrielangel13
Summary: Tony Stark: Billionaire, (Former) Playboy, Philanthropist. In 2008, he added Superhero to the list.As far as the Parker family was concerned, he was just a rich adrenaline-junky-drunk. Not someone they would let near Mary Fitzpatrick's son.All Tony wanted to be was Peter's father.As far as the Parkers were concerned, Peter already had one.Everything changed when Tony found out it was Peter running around in pajamas. He got a lot of grey hairs from that, but he wouldn't trade them for anything.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really the story I should be writing for you guys (I am well aware how long it's been since I've updated anything else but man adulting SUCKS). I've got a lovely dose of insomnia, so this is what I write when I can't sleep. Please give me feedback, either on the story or my writing skills in general. Thank you so much for reading!!

“May.” She froze, door pulled half open, surprise and maybe a bit of anger etched into her features. She took a second, breathed, and schooled her features into something akin to Pepper’s face when he skipped ‘important’ meetings. ™

“Stark.” She growled. She yanked the door open, stepping aside and motioning stiffly. “You’ve got an hour before-“

“He gets out of Decathlon, I know.” May scowled and Tony shrugged. She couldn’t really expect him _not_ to keep tabs. Honestly, he was an infamous control freak. She just shook her head and glared at his back as he walked by.

“Kindly don’t stalk my nephew.” Tony had to bite down a retort to that. May Parker was probably the only person on the planet Tony Stark wouldn’t dare sass. She sighed, pointing heavily to the couch before storming to the kitchen. She switched off the stove, sliding a teapot off the hot burner. She sighed a few times and crossed over to the couch, offering a mug. Tony took it and sipped suspiciously, refusing to grimace at the taste. May should never be allowed in a kitchen.

May sank into a chair beside the couch, staring firmly at him. “I figured I’d see you after what happened in Sokovia.” She stirred her tea absently before setting her cup onto the side table. She folded her hands into her lap and raised an eyebrow. “You want to see Peter.” It wasn’t a question.

“I don’t think I need to answer that.” Tony pulled off his hat, grimacing at the way his hair matted under it. “That’s not the only reason I’m here.” He leaned over, pressing his own mug onto the table. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“Do you know anything about the Spiderman?” She shook her head with the slightest shrug.

“Just what I see on the TV. And what Ned and Peter discuss. Not much.” He was afraid she’d say that. Tony opened his phone, placing it on the table so it could display the hologram. It was the video Tony had especially been interested in, of the Spiderman saving a bus. May nodded, only watching for a second.

“I’ve seen this.” She confirmed. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour, that’s insane. Like, literal tons of force, caught like a baseball. I don’t know if Captain America could do that, he’s crazy enhanced, and incredibly intelligent. The tensile strength on those webs? Off the charts. I don’t know if I could have made those, especially not with-“

“Do you have a point, Stark?” She interrupted, and Tony blushed slightly. Maybe he was a bit of a fan of Spiderman, but could he be blamed.

He took a deep breath; he was committed now, he had to tell her.

“It’s Peter.” She blinked a few times, incredulous. She started to talk, but Tony cut her off. “I’m certain, one-hundred percent. I wouldn’t be here otherwise. “ She sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face.

“Do you have proof?” He nodded, swiping his hand over the hologram. The image switched to a blurry video he’d snatched from a surveillance camera before scrubbing it. It just showed Peter swinging into the alley, yanking off his mask a second later as he bent down under a dumpster.

He was sure it was the only image of Peter without a mask, he and FRIDAY been scrubbing through security cameras for hours just to make sure.

“He’s usually more careful, but FRIDAY and I have been vigilant just in case.” He assured. May took a shuddering breath, resting with a hand on her forehead, face downcast. Tony didn’t rush her, just turned off his phone and returned it to his pocket.

“What do you propose?” She asked after a few moments. Tony shrugged slightly.

“It’s been made painfully clear I don’t get a say.” He fiddled with his cap. “That’s why I brought it to you.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“You’ve also made it clear you can’t keep out of it. Or did you think Ben wouldn’t tell me where our ‘emergency fund’ came from?” Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She rolled her eyes. “Fine, I found the account after the funeral. Thank you for that, by the way.” The thanks didn’t sound genuine, but Tony nodded anyway.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say.”

“We had an arrangement; you’re going to stay away from Peter until he’s 18.” He sighed, slumping his shoulders.

“Yeah, I know. Was never my idea.” He didn’t have to look to feel May’s glare. He hated begging, so he locked his eyes on his hat, running his thumbs over the rim. “I’ve cleaned up my act. I haven’t been drinking, no parties, I’ve been seeing a therapist-“

“Tony, please don’t.” She shook her head, but there was sympathy in her eyes. “As far as Peter is concerned, his father is Richard Parker. He lost his uncle three months ago, and we’re back in a good place now. I’m not going to ruin that for him.”

If Tony had been prepared for that argument, he wouldn’t have caught the faint rattling of the doorknob. May heard it as well, cursing under her breath.

“I thought he had decathlon.” Half of him wanted to run, the other half couldn’t help but hope that maybe, _maybe_-

“I don’t want him to see you.” May growled. Tony nodded shakily, jerked his hat on with hands that _were not_ shaking, and ducked his head away from the front door and the footsteps that invaded the apartment.

“Aunt May, there’s a crazy car outside-“

* * *

Peter liked old music. He ignored the lyrics most of the time, just letting the steady beat combine with the smoothness of the singer's voice to drown out everything around him in something _controlled_. New York was loud, much more so now than it had been four months ago, but having something he could predict helped. His go-to was Bon Jovi, and today he'd been humming along to _Runaway_ when he reached their building. 

His head snapped up sharply at a shine of light to his left. He didn't know much about cars, but he thought it looked expensive. And clean, like it wasn't driven very often. He stalked a little closer, thinking maybe to get a view of the logo on it. Sure, he didn't know cars, but Ned knew a little and maybe it was one he would think was cool-

"Don't touch the paint, kid." He jumped, tripping on his own feet, at the voice beside him, suddenly louder than his music. He felt his face go an uncomfortable shade of red as he notice the man leaning against it for the first time. He was taller than Peter and definitely much bigger, brunette, and had sunglasses pulled over his eyes. He was wearing a suit like he was an undercover cop from a movie. Seriously, who wore a suit all the time? In this neighborhood? 

It was the glint of metal that finally jerked Peter's attention away. _Guy has a gun. Might actually be a cop?_

The man was reading his newspaper again, so Peter just slipped away, back into his apartment building. He gave half a wave to one of his neighbors...Carol? Cathy? He didn't really know. She was an older lady who spent most of her time in the lobby, and always had a smile for him when he came home. Sometimes he stopped and chatted with her, if he wasn't busy or if he just didn't feel like going home yet. Not today, today he didn't even plan on Spidermanning. 

The elevator smelled weird enough for Peter to look up from the floor, wrinkling his nose. That was cologne and...oil? But not like motor oil, like the stuff they used in robotics. Neither of them were very strong, but they still lingered among the usually _so pleasant_ scents usually taking up residence in the old elevator. Was a really rich mechanic visiting their building? 

Probably not. Maybe not? 

The smell wasn't as strong when he got to the hallway, finding his apartment easily. He slipped his keys out of his back pocket, slipped them into the lock and wincing at the way they jangled against the door. He needed to lose some key rings off it, pronto. He hated that sound with a passion. 

He set the dvd player on the table as he closed the door behind him, speaking the moment he was in the apartment. 

“Aunt May, there’s this crazy car outside-“ Peter trailed off, removing his earphones with a quick tug when he noticed the second figure on the couch. He couldn’t see much more than dark brown hair peeking out from a red baseball cap, which sat crooked on his head as if it’d been pulled on in a hurry. The man’s heart was _racing_, Peter could hear it from across the room even clearer than his own. Was that healthy?

“Hi Pete. I thought you had decathlon?” May’s voice was tight and he could see the tension in her eyes. He kept his eyes peeled on her as he habitually wrapped his earphones around his cell before setting it on the table, sliding his backpack off with a thunk against the ground.

“Not on Tuesdays.” May loved Tuesday nights; neither of them were allowed to make plans and they just spent the day together. Whoever that guy was had to be bad news if she’d forgotten their tradition. “Everything okay?” He couldn’t actually _see_ the visitor’s face, but he was looking pretty intently at his Aunt, head tilted perfectly to obscure his features. Yeah, he definitely was hiding from Peter.

“Everything’s fine.” Yep, May sounded _super_ not stressed or worried at all. The stranger shifted slightly, but froze when May’s gaze snapped from Peter to him. _Crap_ May only pulled out that face when Peter had done something especially stupid. Like, tried-weed-one-time-and-tried-to-act-sober, had-an-allergic-reaction-and-still-tried-to-lie-about-it stupid.

That was around the third worst night of his life.

“Please.” If not for his enhanced ears, Peter never would have heard the man speak, or the raw emotion embedded in the single syllable. His aunt heard it too, her features instantly softening. Not completely, but a significant amount.

“We’ve talked about this. Four more years.” Her voice was just as quiet as the man’s, but there wasn’t animosity in it. She didn’t sound completely set in whatever decision they’d come to before.

The man ducked his head, looking down at the couch and away from Peter. May sighed heavily and turned to Peter, but he couldn’t quite manage to pull his eyes away.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go wait in your room?” May only called him ‘Sweetie’ when she was really concerned. Whatever…this was, it wasn’t good. But she wasn’t panicking, so it couldn’t be awful either.

Right?

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Peter shook his head, reminding himself to actually reply. “Um, just call if you need anything?”

“Thank you.” There was a _pity_ in May’s eyes, mingled with gratitude that connected the last piece of the puzzle. Peter froze halfway through a step, eyes snapping to the red hat.

May _clearly_ had a relationship with this man, one she did not want to share with Peter.

He was desperate.

Peter turned 18 in four years.

Three years ago, Peter discovered he had O- blood. May Parker was A. Richard Parker was AB.

“Are you my dad?” He hadn’t actually meant to say the words out loud, and neither adult had expected it. They didn’t answer Peter’s question, instead their focus returned solely to one another, May’s face inscribed with shock and disbelief. _Way to go Pete. Why don't you just blurt out your alter-ego while you're at it? Smooth_. "It's just, um, we did a project a few years ago on blood types? and well," He chuckled slightly, "I've always wondered. Sorry, I'll just-"

“Yes.” May finally cut him off, and Peter thought her one word shook him more than his whole sentence had shaken her. Right, he was Spiderman, he was a literal genius, he could not freak out, right? The figure on the couch hadn’t moved a muscle, still staring intently at May. She adverted her gaze first, turning to look at her nephew. She shook her head slightly. “Pete, it’s really complicated.”

Peter couldn’t feel his hands. His chest was moving, he could feel the oxygen filling his lungs, but it was choked and cold and-

That was his _dad_.

“Peter?” May urged, the worry in her tone shaking Peter out of his stupor enough to close his mouth at least. There was a too-familiar tingling in his fingertips, a pinpricking he couldn’t shake out. _Not now, Peter!_ He just nodded to his aunt. He was okay, sort of.

Okay was a relative term anyway, right?

“We don’t have to-“ The guy's voice was _so familiar_, and that worried Peter. May held up a finger, interrupting _Peter’s dad_.

“Do you want to meet him?” That was the same look May’d given him the night he’d smoked: investigative, concerned, but it was softer this time. He didn't think Ben was going to yell and that he would be grounded for the next two weeks at least. “It doesn’t have to be today.”

Honestly? Peter was already pretty overwhelmed. The tiniest breeze was going to shatter him, but he couldn’t let well enough alone. Peter Parker was a slut for answers, and this was a question he’d been asking since that stupid science project in 2012. He had to know.

He didn’t have to say anything, May read it on his face. She was so stressed, so worried. God, his dad was someone he knew, wasn’t it? Did his mom have an affair with a neighbor or-

He almost missed the nod May gave his dad until the red hat moved. Very slow and uncertain movements shifted the dark brown hair aside and-

“Cavolo that’s…you’re…I’m…” Peter didn’t feel his body move until his waist hit something solid, one hand snapping back to rest on the counter top while the other found its way to his temple, fingers twisting into his hair. Whatever had been on the counter clattered to the floor loudly. _Great first impression, Peter. Fantastic._ Peter’s hand joined the first in his hair as his legs gave out and he slid down to the floor. _Tony fucking Stark. _

“Hey,” Stark jumped the couch, moving before May did, crossing their small apartment in just a few paces. “Come on kid, breathe.” Iron Man, who never looked anything less than 300% sure of every choice he made, hesitated, one hand halfway between himself and a very emotionally unstable teenager. When Peter didn’t immediately bolt from the apartment, he reached across the distance. 

Gently, a calloused hand wrapped around Peter’s wrist, pulling it free from its grip in Peter’s hair and pressing it against Stark’s chest. Peter stared in a shocked stupor at Stark as the man breathed slow, deliberate breaths, the feeling echoing in Peter’s ears and on his palm.

He wasn’t sure if he slowed down his breaths to match his idol’s, or if he just started breathing to. Either way, the black spots were fading away and taking the edge of his panic with them. Okay, cool. Not about to pass out anymore, that was a good development.

But Anthony Edward Stark was still holding his hand, staring at him with expectant and patient eyes. Were they wet? No, Tony Stark didn’t get _emotional_, not over teenagers and Peter and-

Nope, not that rabbit trail right now. Nope. Right now, Peter was doing a very good job breathing.

“Still with us, Peter?” May asked. She had elected to keep her distance, offering Stark a chance. She hovered just a few feet away, ready to intervene should things go south. Peter nodded shakily.

“Y-yeah.” Peter felt his face go red as he gently pulled his hands into his lap. Stark didn’t try to stop him, but Peter definitely caught a flicker of hurt on the man’s face. Peter focused his eyes on his hands, wondering absently if Tony knew about Spiderman. That was a concern for later. “J-just not um, kind of a lot to process.”

“I, uh…I should go.” Stark awkwardly wiped his palms on his slack. Peter’s head snapped up painfully fast, first to the billionaire who was distracted looking at the floor, hands shifting as he readied to stand. Peter shifted his gaze to May. _I just met him he wouldn't just leave, right?_ Her stare melted, sympathy and pity written there. “Give you two some time to uh, sort things out.”

Stark had barely moved before Peter committed. Or really, just quit thinking about it. Either way, the next moment Peter flung himself against Tony, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders. Stark grunted in surprise and barely caught his balance at the sudden lapful of teenager.

For a panic inducing moment, Tony didn’t return the affection.

Peter loosened his grip and was about to let go when an arm wrapped around his back and pulled him closer. He buried his face in his dad’s shoulder, ignoring the embarrassment when the tears finally snuck past his eyes.

“I missed you.” He whispered. He felt Tony’s breath catch sharply.

“Never again, Bambino.” Tony promised softly, one of his hands coming up to press gently on Peter's hair. "Never again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, it's really more of a transition. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay FIRST OF ALL you were all supposed to hate this so I could do my college work and quit writing this. Quit justifying my procrastinating. 
> 
> But seriously I was not expecting nearly the response this got, and I'm so flattered. Thank you all so much!!! I love all your comments, and I love to hear feedback on both this story and my writing skill in general. Thank you!!!

“I’m trying to keep calm, Stark, but what the hell?” He ignored her, just dropped his stack of paperwork on the counter and ran a hand through his hair. He still had a lot of work to get done today for Pep before he could hit the lab. The conversation with the Parkers had taken a much larger chunk of the night than he’d expected.

Not that he was complaining, in fact the only thing ruining his mood now was the lack of sleep and Romanoff behind him.

“Get some coffee going.”

_“I’m sorry, Boss, but _Insomniac_ protocol prevents more caffeine unless you eat.”_ That’s it, he was taking away Pepper’s ability to set protocols. He growled slightly and grabbed a pear from the fruit basket. He waved it in the air a few seconds, but FRI didn’t immediately cave.

“Tony…” Natasha growled warningly. She was currently second on his list of priorities, however.

He took an overly dramatic bite of the fruit, harrumphing as his AI caved and the coffee machine started to pour. He would never admit that _maybe_ the pear was a good idea. It didn’t taste awful, but it did have a faint oil scent to it.

Oh, that was his hands. Probably should have washed those. Oops

“Self-care, Goldilocks. Go stir someone else’s pot.” He was butchering that fairytale, and it wasn’t his best jab, but he was a little distracted. And annoyed. Very annoyed.

_‘Dear god there’s two of them’_. He grinned a little at the thought. Sure, he’d spent several hours getting reamed by Mrs. Parker, but that comment alone made it worth it. Oh yeah, and he’d gotten to meet his _kid_, and Peter was actually _happy_ to see him. Most of the time, when Tony and May weren’t teamed up against him.

“Have a good time last night? Because Steve most certainly did not.” Oh yeah, master assassin scolding him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee, depositing his half-eaten, oil-flavored fruit into the bin. He furrowed his eyes slightly and glared up at the ceiling. Had FRIDAY just _sighed_ at him?

“I’m not his mother.” Tony finally turned to face the woman, taking a long sip of his coffee. Yeah, that felt better. “I thought that was your job?”

The assassin uncrossed her arms and moved to lean on the counter, trying her best to glare a hole through Tony’s soul. _Good luck, that’s safe in Queens._

Well, not exactly safe, he was still trying to insist those pajamas were a suit. The kid was getting a complete overhaul, hopefully ready by this weekend.

“FRI, start a pot.”

_“That will require Ms. Pott’s approval.” _Great, now FRIDAY was turning against him.

“Override with _Godfather_ protocol.” Yeah, he was certain there was a sigh from the ceiling this time. Giving FRI a check-up was going on his list.

“Big plans tonight? Like, looking into General Ross?” Oh yeah, he’d forgotten about that asshole. He almost missed Fury, at least _that_ asshole was occasionally helpful and wasn’t nearly so bigoted. The way Ross threw ‘mutant’ around left a bad taste in Tony’s mouth _before_ his kid was a factor. Even if it was scientifically accurate, it was dehumanizing.

“My meeting ran late. I’m a busy man, it happens.” Okay, yes, he was supposed to have a meeting with Rogers and Romanoff about Ross. Yes he promised to attend. Stuff got complicated.

“You weren’t in the Tower.” He gave a huff, raising his mug to his lips before retorting.

“Keeping tabs on me now?”

“Don’t you?” He had to give her that one, he supposed. So he could track all their phones, so FRIDAY watched their movements in the Tower, so what? If they didn’t like it, they could move out. Tony wouldn’t miss them. At all. Maybe a little, but he was _pretty_ sure Bruce wouldn’t go if Romanoff didn’t ask. Sort of sure? Fifty-fifty.

The new compound would be ready soon anyway. SI could have his Tower, the Avengers could have the Compound. Maybe then he would quit getting these _fun_ surprise visits on his private floor. “I’m worried, Tony. We don’t need you distracted-“

“What? Afraid I’ll unleash more killer robots on the world?” Her face didn’t change, but it never did unless she wanted it to. She was less emotive than his coffee maker. He refilled his coffee pot, briefly wondering what an argument between her and Barton would look like. Probably like two statues signing or speaking Russian or Swahili or some jazz.

Did Romanoff speak Swahili?

“You are particularly unfocused today.” It was true, he was having a hard time paying attention. In his defense, he’d just met his kid, and his to-do list was getting longer with every passing minute. Which reminded him, he needed to clean up his lab sometime this week if he wanted Peter to see it.

Holy shit his kid was coming to the lab. Unsupervised, alone with Tony. What if he like, cursed in front of him or something? Or accidentally insulted him? Or let him drink something Dum-E had made?

The last one probably wasn’t a _huge_ worry, the kid did have a healing factor, and it’d been a while since the idiot had put anything more than slightly lethal into a beverage.

But if Widow was already asking questions, how long was Peter going to get to stay under the radar? He was a good, sweet kid with secrets, he didn’t need to be hounded by press. Or the other Avengers. 

“Tony?” He turned back on her, one second away from telling her to buzz off, but he froze. Natasha was _emoting_. Like, a little, but it was genuine.

She’d look less like a nauseated cat if she was faking it.

“I’m fine, Romanoff.” She didn’t believe him, even he could read that in her eyes.

“Sure you are, Tony. Sure.” Natasha stood sharply and flipped her hair over her shoulder on her way to the elevator. He watched her go under the pretense of drinking his coffee. Once he was sure she was gone, he started towards the lab.

“FRIDAY, shut down Avengers access to my floor.”

_“Sure, boss. Shall I include Colonel Rhodes in the ban?”_ Tony almost forgot to swallow his coffee before answering, resulting in a slight sputter.

“No, no of course not. Also, send Pepper a text, tell her I can’t be disturbed Saturday, tell her Anastasia’s coming home.”

_“Yes Boss. There is a pot of coffee waiting for you in your lab, Dum-E has been barred from that section of the lab to avoid contamination.”_ He smiled broadly, glancing gratefully at the ceiling.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He grabbed his stack of documents and started towards the lab. Three days, three days and he could see his kid again.

_If_ he got his work down, and _if_ Pepper didn’t kill him first. Okay, he could do this.

* * *

“Ned, you’re never going to guess what happened last night!” Peter blurted, grabbing his friend’s arm and shaking it. Carefully. Ned’s eyes were wide in surprise and maybe what was turning to excitement.

“You got the new lego set?” He blurted. Peter just froze a second, staring at him.

“Dude, was the last time I got a lego set? This is so much better.”

“May finally let you get a puppy?” The eagerness was quickly dying away for Peter, but Ned just looked more and more excited with each passing second. He should never have asked Ned Leeds to _guess_.

“No man.”

“You saw Spiderman in-person?”

“He doesn’t patrol on Tuesdays.”

“May got you a new phone?” Peter grabbed both of Ned’s shoulders, staring directly into his eyes.

“Stop trying. You’re a terrible guesser.” Ned raised a finger and opened his mouth to argue, only to tilt his head and nod in agreement a second later. “I met my dad last night.” Ned’s face fell a little, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

“D-did-is that a good thing?” Peter let go of his friend and took a step back, crossing his arms defensively.

“I mean, yeah?” His voice was squeaking again, he hated it when it did that. Ned shrugged awkwardly, leaning to grab his book for first hour.

“It’s just, you know, he abandoned you? And he’s only showing up now? I thought you and May were happy, and you know my parents love you like a son-“

“I know, dude I get it.” Peter interrupted. Ned straightened up and closed his locker softly. Tony had been at the apartment for a while last night, but they stayed pretty far away from the _emotional_ side of things. May had sat him down after and explained it. Honestly? He was a little upset with them.

He wasn’t willing to commit to being mad at May, but he was a little mad at his parents and had feelings for Ben and May. Even if they were doing what they thought best, he wasn’t pleased with it.

“If you’re cool, I’m happy for you dude. Really.” Ned assured, quickly catching onto Peter’s mood change. Peter shook himself out of his pit, smiling at his friend. Ned didn’t sound completely convinced, but Peter was certain he could change that.

“Not as happy as you’re gonna be.” He teased, glancing around to ensure no one was listening. Peter had made sure to get to school early for that very reason. “He’s someone you know.” Ned looked to him, pursing his lips and waggling his eyebrows.

“Mr. Parker, do I smell a scandal?” He asked in the fakest British accent ever to curse those halls. Peter didn’t answer him immediately, just grinned bigger.

“Dude, you’re going to die.” Peter shook his head, smiling broadly. As much as he wanted to draw this out, he didn’t have the subtleness for it. He half-tuned out Ned as they managed to slip into the classroom, nodding in acknowledgement to Michelle already seated inside. Ned quit oozing the moment he caught sight of another human, so at least they had that.

“Come on Peter, tell me.” Ned whined as they flopped their books on their desks. Peter slid into his seat first, smirking up at Ned until the boy followed suit.

“You won’t believe me.” Peter whispered, eyes flicking up to Michelle. She was not-so-subtly watching them, and Peter suspected the newly-appeared sketchbook was about to have a picture of him.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Try me. Come on!” Ned _was_ whispering, but not discreetly and was literally bouncing in his seat.

_Now or never, Peter._ He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened the gallery, and passed it to Ned. “It’s an absolute secret though. I had to _beg_ for them to let me tell you.”

The Hawaiian boy’s face went through a frankly spectacular range of emotions in a very short amount of time. Cluelessness, confusion, understanding, disbelief, excitement, all rolling into each other in a few heartbeats.

“DUDE is that-“

“Yeah.” Peter nodded. He bit his lower lip, enjoying his friend’s energy and expressions as he processed the single selfie Tony had allowed last night.

“This is real? You’re not messing with me?” Peter shook his head, only for Ned to let out a squeal that sent Peter’s ears to Valhalla. He didn’t get a chance to recover before Ned grabbed hold of his sleeve, shaking emphatically.

“Oh my god Peter tell me absolutely everything! Is he tall in real life? Did he fly there? What does he smell like? Oh my GOD Ned you can’t just ask what someone smells like, I’m sorry that’s weird. Is that weird? I kind of want to know now oh my go-“

“Ned!” Michelle snapped from across the room, face twisted in disgust and offense as both of the boys snapped up to look at her. “At least make eavesdropping a choice. Jesus…” Peter would deny that his face was similarly shaded to Ned’s red, but the bigger boy did calm down.

They were silent a few moments longer before Ned leaned over and offered the phone. Peter met him halfway, taking a moment to whisper,

“Fancy cologne and the robotics shop.”

“Oh my GOD-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this chapter as the last one, but I felt it was necessary to set up Chapter 3. I've been experimenting with using a choppier layout and sentence structure as a writing device, and I couldn't think of any better way to practice than with 2 sleep-deprived, overly-excited superheroes. Did it work, or was it just bad? Please let me know!
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you all!
> 
> On a very urgent note, this currently has 67 kudos and that's SO CLOSE I've been watching it like a HAWK. 
> 
> Thanks guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I promised this over a week ago. I suck. In my defense I tore the meniscus muscle in my knee during finals week, so I've been stressed out.   
And that's definitely an excuse. I just suck.

May clutched her mug a little too tightly. It’d been a drizzly, cool day and she _thought_ the tea would help calm her nerves, but it wasn’t doing much for her at all. It’d been ten minutes since Peter left with the, frankly pretty cute, bodyguard.

She gave a heavy sigh. “What did you get into now, May?” She took a sip of her drink, wincing at the lukewarm temperature. She’d been staring out that window all too long, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to walk away. Not yet, not while a million accusations ran through her head.

Ben had taken care of Stark whenever he’d tried to interlope in the past, and May had just tried to follow what he’d thought best. Seeing the way the untouchable Tony Stark had nearly broken down completely at the opportunity to meet the kid nearly broke her heart. But she knew who Tony Stark was, she remembered him from even before Iron Man, and that was an image hard to shake from mind. Not to mention the incident in 2011 with the out-of-control party, threatening a terrorist in 2012…

Tony might have been a superhero who saved Manhattan, but he wasn’t exactly a _good_ influence, or a responsible figure for her nephew.

But, she remembered him having a fight with Ben that week before the terror attack, and his head of security was hospitalized, maybe the man just snapped. Could she really blame him for that? She sniffled slightly. Yeah, she could blame him for that. That man should be _better_, if not for himself or the world, then for Peter.

God, maybe she’d made a mistake letting Peter go to the tower today. They should have started with something small, like having Tony over for a game night or-

_Yeah, right May. Letting a super-famous billionaire spend time in your apartment isn’t going to get noticed by the neighbors. At all. _

Tony telling her about Spiderman right away had been huge brownie points in his favor, especially when he scolded Peter about being safe and responsible. Sure, it was the pot calling the kettle black, but it’d made her feel a million times better.

Even then, she might have said no if that for those infernal eyes. Peter was god-awful to say no to if he really wanted something, with those puppy-dog eyes that tore directly through to your soul. The worst part was that they’re so innocent, Peter didn’t even know that he did them. Every time May had to look into those eyes and see the disappointment there, no matter how hard Peter tried to hide it, a small piece of her soul died.

And Tuesday she’d unfortunately had to learn that Peter had inherited those eyes from his father. Sure, Peter was better at it, but when the _two_ of them turned the puppy eyes on her, how was she supposed to say no? She wasn’t prepared, she didn’t have any warning!

_“Dear god, there’s two of them.”_ She’d declared. Peter had looked confused, Tony looked amused, and May had caved. The two could spend time together, Peter deserved to know his dad. Tony didn’t deserve Peter, but-

Peter deserved and wanted it, so May would learn to be okay. At least someone else would help keep an eye on her kid now.

* * *

“Okay kid, listen up.” Happy turned halfway around, arm on the opposite seat, eyes locked with Peter’s. “My only concern right now is your safety, alright?” Peter nodded, a little startled by the seriousness in the older man’s voice.

Happy seemed satisfied with the reaction, so he continued. “Tony thinks the best way to keep you safe is for your relationship to be secret. Make sense?” Again, Peter nodded. “Your cover story is that you’re Tony’s intern.”

“Do I need a security badge?” Happy’s badge fetish had been a meme a few years before after an unfortunate youtube video from the lobby. Peter Parker never forgot a meme.

“No. You’ll come in and out of the Tower with me. We’re going directly to the private elevator. This is only accessible to Chief Officers, Avengers, and you. FRIDAY will confirm your identity, but will not take you to Tony’s penthouse unless all unauthorized persons are clear of the elevator. Caught up so far?”

Another nod, he was starting to feel like the world’s most serious bobble head. “Elevator won’t go up unless everyone’s allowed on the floor.”

“Bingo. Once we get in the building, stick close to me. Don’t make eye contact, don’t talk to anyone, not even me. The goal is to get you to Tony’s penthouse as fast as possible. Got it?”

“Yessir.” Peter squeezed the straps on his backpack tightly. Happy made it sound like someone was lurking around the corner, waiting to grab him.

“Alright, stick close to me, kid.” Happy pressed his car door open firmly, nodding as Peter followed suit gently. Once he was out of the way, Happy pressed the door closed behind him. As if picking up on Peter’s nervousness, Happy patted his shoulder and pressed him towards the door in the garage door.

Once inside the Tower, Peter couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden change in noise and light. The Tower was very bright, full of light colors, metal features, sharp corners, and had enough lights to render Peter practically blind. He knew there were people around; he could hear their movements, their heartbeats, and could catch glimpses of silhouettes. _Maybe I should adopt Tony’s sunglasses look_.

“Kid.” Peter shook himself from his stupor and focused his eyes on Happy’s suit, mercifully dark in the bright lobby.

It wasn’t until the elevator closed around them that Peter’s eyes began to adjust, and the partial silence was a blessing. His senses were always harder to control when he was nervous, and today was no exception.

“Looking a bit pale there, kid.”

Peter forced a smile on his face. “I’m fine.” He assured badly. Happy just huffed and crossed his arms as the elevator shot upwards.

“If you faint, I’m not carrying you.” Peter squinted up at the taller man, wrinkling his nose. Did Happy dislike him, or was he just a cold person?

_“Welcome to Boss’s suite, Mr. Parker. Boss is waiting for you in the lab.” _ The elevators hissed open almost silently, revealing what very easily the nicest room Peter had ever been in.

“Wow.” Even from across the room, the view of New York’s skyline was breathtaking. Even as Spiderman, he doubted he’d ever been that high up. It was almost enough to distract him from the expensive-looking furniture and the soft, warm colors of the room.

“That way.” Peter jumped slightly at Happy’s voice, having forgotten the man was there. Peter gaped a moment, his brain trying to catch back up. Hogan rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to be a super-genius. That hallway, big door at the end, FRIDAY will let you in.”

“Um, thanks Happy. Thanks, FRIDAY.” He called, finally stepping out of the lift. Happy just scoffed and pressed a button, letting the door hiss closed.

Peter had always known Tony Stark was rich, but being in his home drove home just _how_ rich the man was. It wasn’t nearly as flashy as Peter expected, but it was big and full of clean lines, and every surface promised luxury and quality.

Peter was just a kid from Queens, his shoes were dirty and had holes, and he was wearing a nerdy t-shirt. He belonged in an alley way, stashing his backpack under a dirty dumpster, not in the top of Stark Tower.

But Tony wanted him here, right? Otherwise he wouldn’t have invited him, right? Tony Stark wasn’t known for doing anything he didn’t want to do.

But Peter did not belong here, in any sense of the word. It was just…elegant. He didn’t do elegant.

“Hey.” Peter jumped harshly, face going red. Tony was leaning against the wall, wiping his hands on a rag that might have been white once upon a time. The billionaire’s blue jeans and Black Sabbath shirt were stained and worn, his arc reactor shining boldly through the fabric.

“Hi.” Tony’s presence alone made everything much less intimidating, especially when the man was dressed like a normal person. Well, an oil-stained, super rich, person.

Tony motioned around the room with one hand. “This is Pepper’s work. After the remodel, she insisted on a warm space. Something low-key.” Peter resisted the urge to scoff, glancing around the space. _Yeah, low-key._

“You brought your PJ’s?” Peter felt his face flush bright red.

“They’re not pajamas, it’s a suit.” He insisted. Tony just scoffed.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Underoos.” Peter rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile on his face. Tony motioned behind him, a similar smirk on his own. “Come on, let’s take a look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having to mess with timelines a bit, but it shouldn't be anything major. As always, I love your comments and they definitely guilt me into writing faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short, but I felt like I owed you all something...
> 
> I'm not very good at fluff and bonding, and my mental health hasn't been super great lately. I'm trying my best to get chapters out, but the next couple updates might be slow. Once I get into some action the updates will be faster.

There was something freeing about the feel of the wind on his face, even better now that his mask was spandex instead of a thick cotton. _“Alright kid, let’s take it slow. Remember one of us has a heart condition.” _ Peter couldn’t help the teasing smirk as he hurled himself from the eightieth floor, a whoop tearing itself free of his throat. He was shocked to hear Tony’s voice clear in his ears despite the rushing wind.

_“What did I just say?”_ Tony sighed heavily, but he could hear the undercurrent of amusement in his voice. _“Peter?”_ He prompted a second later, and Peter rolled his eyes before snapping his arm out.

His shoulder jolted so sharply as the web shot into the wall, and he couldn’t help but squawk in a slightly pained surprise as his usually graceful swing turned into a sloppy parody of a controlled fall. He almost forgot to hurl a second web before he hit the end of the swing, slowing himself and regaining some semblance of control.

_“Peter? Peter!” _He managed to slow himself enough to swing into a wall, clutching the corner and gasping lightly. Were those…repulsors in his ears?

“No, no I’m fine. I’m fine. I just, um, the shooters.” Peter flexed his fingers, firing a few webs experimentally.

_“Are they broken?”_

“No!” Peter protested. “They’re just, faster than I expected. Not that-not that there’s anything wrong, my fault. Um, they’re perfect. I’m not-“

_“Kid, calm down I can tweak them.” _

“They’re fine! I just…they’re not made of dumpster pieces. I’ll expect it now.” There was a long-suffering sigh.

_“Remember when I said to start slow? That’s why. No more freediving dozens of stories with untested gear. New rule. _Jesus_ kid I have a heart condition you gremlin and yours doesn’t look so hot.” _ Peter shook his head dismissively and forced himself to take some deep breaths.

“I’m fine, it’s all good, it just startled me. I’m ready to try again.”

There was silence on the other end, and for a second he thought maybe the channel died. _“Slow, kid. Slow.”_ Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically. For a superhero, Tony worried easily. Carefully, Peter tossed a web at the next building over, this time ready for the immediate reaction. It stuck firmly, and he swung himself across to grasp the next building. “They have a lot less recoil, it’s nice. What are these gloves made of?”

_“Magicians, kid.”_

“Scientists, grandpa.” Peter shot back as he crawled to the top of the building, only sticking to the bricks unintentionally once. “That’s why we have scientific journals and-“

_“I’m busy.” _The voice was muffled, almost like Tony’s pulled the speaker away from his face. _“Tell him to get more friends, my world doesn’t revolve around him.” _

“Everything okay?” Peter called, taking a running start to the next jump. Tony didn’t answer.

_“FRIDAY activate the babysitter protocol. Sorry kid, I’ve got a playdate.” _Peter wrinkled his nose, but took a second to wave at a shouting tourist. Apparently the new look was a big hit.

“Babysitter?” Peter echoed dumbly, but a woman’s voice hummed smoothly through his mask.

_“Hello, Peter.”_ He slowed to a stop, face nearly splitting in two as his view shifted.

“No way. Are you…Oh my god are you an AI?” The gravel crackled under his feet, but it didn’t dig in like it did when he wore socks. _Cavolo_ this suit was amazing.

_“I am an independent sub-system of the FRIDAY artificial intelligence, currently known as the Babysitter. Tony Stark has left my file otherwise unnamed.”_ Peter wanted to cry. This suit was _awesome_, his new AI was _awesome_, even if it was there to babysit him, and his dad was the best. The literal best.

And there was only one name that could be given to a super-advanced AI computer.

“Okay, Karen. Anybody need some help?”

“That. Was. Amazing!” Peter’s face was bright red as he yanked off his mask, his hair sticking every imaginable direction. “The suits amazing! Karen is so cool! You’re fantastic. I-“ His glee only fell when he glanced around the lab, now sporting new dents in the wall and an over-turned workbench. Glass shards were scattered across the floor, some remnants of “Tony?” The billionaire himself was sitting on the floor, leaning against a separate desk his head in his hands.

“Hey, kid.” Peter’s fingers strayed towards the triggers on his hands, scanning the room for any sign of a threat. He couldn’t hear anyone else, but that scared him more.

Did Tony trash his own lab? What kind of rage led to _this_?

“Happy’s on his way back, he’s going to run you home.” The disappointment in his gut was hot and dull. “Go get changed.” Peter forced himself to relax his hands, but they moved instinctively around his ribs.

“Do, do you need-“

“No.” Tony cut off with more bite than Peter’d ever had directed at him. Peter just nodded and chewed his lip as he started towards the door, wincing at the way the glass crackled harmlessly under his feet.

“Kid.” Peter stopped and turned, shamelessly sticking his feet to the floor to keep from slipping. Tony grabbed the edge of the workstation he’d been leaning against and pulled himself to his feet. He crossed the room quickly, wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him in close. Peter didn’t return the affection immediately.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Peter whispered, finally returning the hug and pressing his head against Tony’s chest. The billionaire huffed and bent to rest his head on Peter’s head.

“What for, bambi?:

_Not being enough_. “You’re upset. I don’t like it.” Tny chuckled slightly and squeezed him tighter.

“I’m better now.” He reassured before finally breaking off the hug. Peter yelped in protest as Tony pressed a hand on the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

“What? It’s already a mess.” Peter just looked up at him with something between amusement and annoyance. “I’ll see you Friday, kiddo.” He bumped a fist against Peter’s chin and he smiled broadly up at him. “Don’t keep happy waiting.” He warned as Peter grabbed his bag and started towards the door. Peter just smiled over his shoulder.

“Bye Dad.” He called back.

If Peter’d looked back, he’d have seen Tony miss a step and freeze. He tried his best to fight off the grin, pinching the bridge of his nose as he lost his battle.

Dumb kid, ruining his bad mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to clarify for the sake of the story: 
> 
> Mary was engaged when she slept with Tony. Richard was aware of the fact but still chose to marry her and raise Peter. While they told Tony about him, they did not allow him to see Peter (I mean would you want pre-Iron Man Stark around your kid? I wouldn't!) 
> 
> Tony tried to clean up his act, but it wasn't until Iron Man 2 he actually managed with any success. Following every traumatic even (All 3 Iron Man's, the Avengers, ect.) Tony tried to see Peter, but wasn't allowed to. He also had a secret bank account set up to pay for Peter's expenses. Mary was aware of it, as was Ben. 
> 
> Ummmmmmm yeah. Lit. Yeet. Yoot. I need sleep.


End file.
